My Haunted Academia
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Humans aren't the only ones attending UA. SYOC OPEN (cover by @hyechoux)
1. Prologue

**Edited August 11th, 2020**

Imagine Momen-Otoko's surprise when he found a headless man sitting in a seiza inside his living room.

He had just come back from a midnight stroll when he found the intruder sipping tea without a care in the world, the liquid just vanishing in mid-air. How he managed to find his tea set he didn't know, and frankly it scared him. Had he been here for long?

Cotton balls scattered around his feet, blinking their small eyes as they took a glance towards their master. Momen-Otoko stared back at them with just as much confusion, and with eerie synchronization, they looked back towards the stranger inside the room.

"At ease, Momen-Otoko." The headless man spoke up, placing the tea cup back onto the floor without even facing him. "I've been expecting you."

"But... But this is _my_ house."

"I've been expecting you," He repeated, ignoring him. "Please, take a seat."

Momen-Otoko decided to question the absurdity of that statement later and sat down in front of him. The cotton balls looked at each other for a second before they followed suit, taking their places at either side of him or on his lap. One struggled to climb up his hair before he helped it up using a hand, letting it sit comfortably atop his head.

"Now, this won't take long." The headless man assured him, coughing a few times before he straightened himself. "I apologize for the intrusion. I am known as Menimienai, principal of Yuurei Academy."

"Um... Nice to meet you." Momen-Otoko hesitantly said.

He knew Yuurei Academy. No one of their kind wouldn't. It was the first and only ghost academy in existence to this day, known to teach young ghostlings. He didn't know what it is they teach, but somehow he doubted that it'd be the same as the humans.

The question is, why was he here? Despite his childish appearance, he was far from being a ghostling. To hire him as a teacher?

"My visit here is merely for a simple request." Menimienai stated, "Join our academy."

"I'm afraid I won't be a good teacher." Momen-Otoko apologized, "Maybe you can find someone else?"

"Teacher? No, no. We have enough of them already. I'm asking you to be a student."

Momen-Otoko wanted to cry.

"Excuse me... But despite how I look I've actually lived for millennias already. I think you got it wrong." He tried to politely correct him, but deep inside he felt like sulking. This wasn't the first, and sadly it seems like it wouldn't be the last.

The cotton balls shook in mirth, to his dismay.

"We know. We made an exception just for you. You see..." He sighed, "You lack terror."

"I'm... sorry?"

Does he have to be?

"It's not that you don't have your fair share of scary stories, it's just that your score in the spooky statistics didn't even reach an average grade. The seniors weren't very happy." Menimienai seemed to be shaking his head, seen from how his hat was moving.

It was at this moment that Momen-Otoko noticed one of his fluffy friends had snuck up behind the principal, and stared at it in horror.

_'What are you doing?!'_ He thought worriedly, watching as the round ball of fluff stealthily climbed up the unsuspecting _yokai_'s back.

"Naturally, they reached out to us and asked to teach you the horrific ways of us ghosts. That is the sole mission of our academy." Menimienai solemnly said. "You do know about the Decade of Harmony, don't you?"

"Y-Yes." Momen-Otoko anxiously watched the cotton ball slowly creep up to the top of the headless man's head, revealing that his head was not nonexistent, but invisible instead. He didn't dwell on that fact too much, however. He was more worried about the cotton ball's well-being.

_'Get down from there..! What if you fall?!' _He anxiously thought.

"It was a wondrous moment for humans, yes, but for us ghosts not so much. With the appearance of quirks, seeing transparent people pass through walls just wasn't scary enough. Why would they? Some of them could even freeze entire buildings." The headless man growled. "But not anymore."

Momen-Otoko had to hold in a wince at seeing the fluffball nearly fall from its footing.

"Humans will fear us once again, and we _will_ regain our rightful place in this world!"

He stood up dramatically, and with that sudden jerk he caused the fluffball to fall down with a ploof.

The cotton ball glared daggers at the principal and promptly opened itself into two, revealing shark-like fangs

It bit him, and Menimienai screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Momen-Otoko bowed his head repeatedly as several of the cotton balls went to, sloppily, bandage the headless man's leg. The guilty fluff ball was surrounded by its fellow kin, seemingly scolding it although no sound could be heard from them.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm just surprised. It had a strong bite for something so small." The principal laughed cheerfully. "It certainly has potential to be a horrific ghost!"

He faced the little cotton balls and patted the one who bit him. "It's fine, little fella! But seriously though, there's no need to bandage me. I'm dead, remember?"

"Oh, my friends got used to this after accidentally biting people several times in the past. The habit's stuck onto them ever since." Momen-Otoko scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Everyone, you can open the bandages now."

He was met with stares of refusal. They had issues with that headless man. Specifically, for looking down on their master.

"Guys?"

Menimienai couldn't stop himself from laughing aloud.

"I see why they asked us to specifically teach you. You're too soft." He paused, "I didn't mean that as a pun, but that works too!"

"Sir?" The cotton _yokai_ was baffled.

"Sorry." He coughed a few times. "Which is why I now come back to my previous request..." He trailed off, then stretched his arms out in a welcoming gesture, "Join us!"

"Can't I refuse?"

"No, not really, no. You're required to."

"... Why?"

"Well," The other ghost thought of the reason for a few seconds, "Why not?"

"You don't really have a decent explanation, do you?" Momen-Otoko tried to hold in a cringe and opted to smile, awkwardly.

"Did you just assume that I don't have a reason?" Menimienai gasped.

"You do?"

"Well, I don't. You got me."

Momen-Otoko was speechless.

"Anyhow, that's unimportant! I'm basically just here to tell you that you're expected at Yuurei tomorrow." The principal clapped his hands once, causing them to flinch. "12 AM sharp! You hear me?"

"But, Menimienai..."

The headless man responded by shoving a picture in front of his face.

Before him was a picture of unfathomable incredibility, especially for those who knew Momen-Otoko. He was looking at a picture he thought had been rid off for good. The most abominable object in all of nonliving society.

"Fine! I'll go to this academy thing you speak of!" He cried tearfully, swatting the offending object away from his sight.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way." The principal cackled with a sort of sadistic glee, "Don't worry, our school is a good place! You can mix in with the younglings no problem!"

Momen-Otoko was not amused. As if to prove his point, he curled himself into a depressed ball. The cotton balls hopped off him and huddled close to cheer him up.

"I best take my leave now." Menimienai chuckled at the sight, tipping his hat in a small greeting, "_Bonjour, señor__– _Whoops!"

The cotton _yokai_ couldn't even tell him that he was using the wrong word before flinching from seeing him topple down, his legs entangled by the bandages.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

"Ya didn't bite him nearly hard enough, Cotty! We need to see blood!" A cotton ball scolded his fellow brethren.

"Yeah! He had no respect for our master at all!" Another cotton ball angrily said.

"How is our revenge plan going, folks?" An older cotton ball asked as it stroked its small white beard.

"It's going nicely, Sir Cotton! Master and that rude one haven't noticed it yet!" Cotton A replied.

"Good, good. Continue."

As Menimienai tumbled down, the cottons squealed with glee.

"... Guys..?" Momen-Otoko nervously called. They were a bit too protective sometimes.

* * *

**This is a ghost AU, where the OCs will be ghosts attending UA at midnight.**

**Rules and Guidelines:**

**1\. Keep in mind that these characters are ghosts, they're not alive.**

**2\. ****To attend this school, the OCs must have something that makes them unable to be scary. This school will teach them how to be. However, what kind of ghost they'll turn into will be a surprise I'll think of~**

**3\. Send them via PM. I won't accept those sent through reviews. Format it as MHA: Name - Gender - Quirk**

**4\. The ghosts vary from human ghosts to spirit/yokai ghosts. Momen-Otoko and Menimienai count as the latter. However, the only difference these two ghost types have are how they're named and their backgrounds.**

**Human ghosts:**

**\- Normal naming, with a first name and last name format**

**\- Background includes how they died.**

**Spirits/yokais:**

**\- Names follow their characteristics, like Momen-Otoko whose name means "cotton boy".**

**\- Background includes when and from what they are born. Momen-Otoko is born** **from the first cotton plant to exist, so he's really _really _old.**

**As a heads up so you won't be confused as to why I contradict myself with certain characters in the future, there are four spirits/yokais I have in this story that are born from dying as humans, but they are special cases, so they will be the only ones.**

**5\. There is no due date. Don't rush. I'll only stop accepting when the story reaches mid-way, which will definitely take a while.**

**OC form (Please delete the ones in ****parenthesis** **before you send them)**

**Name:**

**Ghost Type: (as explained above, choose between Human Ghost or Spirit/Yokai)**

**Age: (Age of death for human ghosts, and age of existence for spirit/yokais. If they're too old, just specify an era they're born in.**

**HOWEVER. I will not be accepting any yokais born in the same era as Momen-Otoko. He's supposed to be a strange case, so no repeats!)**

**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin tone, overall appearance, they all belong here. I won't be spreading the sections, but you know what to put in)**

**Height:**

**Outfit: (Only one. Cause this is the only thing they wear)**

**Notable Physical Traits: (Other things you'd like to include about them physically. Momen-Otoko has a bunch of cotton balls always following him, and is very soft to the touch)**

**Personality: (Literally the most important part of any SYOC. Please make it as clear as you can. Don't make it as short as "cheerful and friendly, and cares a lot for their friends". NOPE!** **I want paragraphs. Screw everything else in the OC form. I could literally be fine with just this and the OC's name, so please understand how important this part is.)**

**Background: (Their history before this happened. Make sure it follows their ghost type. Doesn't need to be long. I'm literally okay with just being told the way they died or was born, but I'm sure you want them to be described better than that, right?)**

**Quirk Name:**

**Quirk Type: (Only the three main quirk types: Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant. No dual-types)**

**Quirk Description:**

**Other: (other things you want to include, like trivias or the likes)**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. School Tour

**Edited August 11th, 2020**

"Good evening," Menimienai greeted, "You came earlier than I expected."

Momen-Otoko waited for the rest of the cotton balls to come in before he closed the office door.

"The school's empty." He said, frowning.

"Of course. We're still in the beginning of the semester. Besides, I called you here to give you a tour of the campus!"

"... Bye."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!" The principal cried out before the shorter ghost could reach for the door. "You're already here! Leaving right now would just be a waste!"

"I'd rather waste it." He puffed his cheeks out.

"Goodness, you really need to loosen up a bit. I didn't call you here just for a school tour, of course. See, your sister wants to see you."

"Sis works here?" Momen-Otoko was surprised.

"Indeed she does. Gave me that pic as well." Menimienai smirked as he waved the picture he used to blackmail Momen-Otoko in between his fingers. "She's very supportive of you being here."

... He felt betrayed.

"Unfortunately, she's out on an errand, so you'll be stuck with me for the moment! Shall we start on that school tour now?"

Could he even refuse?

"... Okay."

"School tour it is!"

* * *

"These are the classrooms." Menimienai gestured to the doors scattered across the entire hallway. "It's locked for now, but you'll be seeing it everyday once school starts. No need to be curious!"

"I'm not." Momen-Otoko denied. He's been into one before a few times, though the interior was always different each time he did. The last time he went into one had been around fifty years ago, so he wondered if it had changed again.

... He was _not _curious!

But speaking about that, a question had been bothering him ever since he arrived.

"Are we turning the lights on when school starts?"

The entire building was dark, with only a few lanterns lighting up the path. Even the office only had a single soul fire, who was actually one of the staff members, lighting it up.

"Of course not! What if a human went back because they forgot something? We've had too many close encounters. The last thing we want is for them to hire an exorcist. Remember? Scare and run."

"Scare and run."

That was the ghosts' universally decided motto, at least when exorcists started to exist.

"Right. Remember that well, ghostling. Now onwards to the canteen!" He circled an invisible arm around Momen-Otoko's shoulder, while the sleeve on his other arm rose up as if he was pointing towards something.

"But I'm older than you–"

"Details, details. Ta ta!"

* * *

Blue lanterns lit the canteen, lighting everything in their sights blue. Lunch Rush's corner was empty, and the tables neatly lined up the area. It wasn't hard to imagine that during the day that place had been packed with noisy students, but now there was an eerie amount of silence.

Momen-Otoko had always wondered how humans lived. After all, he was born a _yokai_, and he didn't live among the humans like Menimienai. To him, stories about human lives were like a fantasy, a fiction that was reality.

He was curious, yes, but that was it. He didn't try to understand, because he knew he couldn't. He could never be a part of that world.

"Oh, lucky!" Menimienai grinned, picking up a circular object from a table. "Have you seen this before, Momen-Otoko? Humans call this thing a yo-yo."

"A... yo-yo?" He repeated, the name sounding foreign to his ears. "I've seen it a few times, I think. They play with them, right?"

"Yes yes. But even I don't know how it works. Apparently, it can double as a weapon."

"Very versatile."

"I know." Menimienai nodded. "Humans sure are creative."

"Speaking of which, we're in the canteen, aren't we? Do we sell food here?" Momen-Otoko asked, looking at the empty stalls.

"Haha. No. They're just here for decoration." Menimienai said as he went to search for something inside the drawer of Lunch Rush's stall.

"... I see. Then why bother giving me a tour here?" He frowned.

"We might not sell food, but this place is a literal treasure hunting ground! Ooh, money!" The principal shamelessly took a thousand yen from the drawer.

"Why are you taking that? We don't even use money."

"I know, but seeing humans' horrified expressions when they realized they lost their money is priceless."

"... Have some shame, can't you?"

"Nah. And this concludes the tour!" Menimienai proudly said. "By the way, we'll start on the entrance exams tomorrow. Make sure to come here early. You won't be joining, of course. Only stare."

"You guys have an entrance exam?" Momen-Otoko was surprised.

"Of course. Hundreds of people die everyday, not to mention some of the older ones still have to join in! We can't just accept everyone! That's why we only take in the absolute nut cases. The others are spared. Oh, how they rejoiced." Menimienai snickered.

If he said it like that, what did it mean for him who was scouted personally by the principal himself, at the request of the elders?

"... I feel offended."

"Haha! You should be! They're basically saying you suck!"

Momen-Otoko made a face, but held out a hand to stop the cotton balls from doing any more violence. They weren't pleased.

"So how long is my sister gonna be back?" He asked, deciding to change the topic.

"Aah. Maybe..." Menimienai did a thinking pose. "... two hours?"

"... Bye."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait!" The principal cried out, but this time Momen-Otoko didn't look back.

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam

**Edited August 11th, 2020**

He never ventured out into the human world during the day. No, that was much too scary for him. Being enveloped by sunlight made him feel vulnerable, as if people would be able to see him. Being in a crowd nauseated him.

But this time curiosity killed the cat, and he braved them all.

_'So__ much people..__.'_

Momen-Otoko watched as Present Mic delivered his speech to hundreds of students, the _yokai_ standing against the wall at the back.

Later, he stared in horror when a spiky-haired boy blew up robots into smithereens, a sadistic sneer on his face, while others obliterated another.

_'Humans__ are scary...__'_ He shuddered, _'... and we're supposed to scare _them_?'_

The menacing grin from the student's face wouldn't disappear from his mind.

_'... I regret coming here.'_

* * *

The entrance exam of Yuurei wasn't much different from U.A. atmosphere-wise. There was the same determination not to fail surging from the participants. The difference? They did _not_ want to get accepted.

A parade of ghosts made way into the auditorium. Tall ghosts, miniscule ghosts... All kinds of imaginable and unimaginable things alike.

Momen-Otoko sat among them, but he was only a spectator. Once the real exam started, he'd disappear from the crowd.

"Well then," Menimienai's voice echoed from the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Yuurei!"

A muscly gorilla spirit roared aloud.

"_And _brutalmen! Savage women too. Anyhow, welcome all!" He exclaimed, "As you all know, and dread, today is the entrance exam of Yuurei Academy!"

Boos started to reverberate throughout the hall.

"Haha, thank you for your enthusiasm! I know most of you would rather be somewhere else than here right now, so let's get this show on the road!" Menimienai grinned, striking a pose. "Yuurei's entrance exam only has one exam and that one alone... _Hide and Boo_!"

"The rules are simple! After this announcement, you will all spread out and hide in groups of two! Your goal is to scare any of the teachers or staff, and if you succeed, you pass! But there's a catch, if we teachers manage to catch you, you'll be the ones who fail!" He announced, "Ready, set? Go!"

"Wait, what? It's already starting?" Momen-Otoko could only gape as the numerous spirits all rushed out the building, others even opting to exit through the walls.

They were veterans, he could tell. Walking through walls was a skill only the older ghosts learned. The rest can only use the door like normal.

"You're that guy Menimienai brought here, right? Come on, we're going to watch!"

The cotton _yokai_ turned to see who had spoken to him. Just as he did, both sides widened their eyes and backed away, as far as Momen-Otoko could in his seat anyway.

"Hyakurei?"

"Momen?"

The two spoke at the same time. Before long, the _yokai_ before him burst out laughing.

"It's _you_? Dude, you're practically ancient! How did you still get in here?" He cackled aloud, his skinny thin hand rattling along with the wind. It eerily sounded like paper, which is what he is, a paper _yokai_.

Hyakurei was an extremely thin and tall ghost with paper white skin. His clothes, as horribly mismatched as they were, were all white. He appeared as if he could fall down or rip any second.

He was fairly new to the ghost world, unlike Momen-Otoko, but he was far from being young. He was Momen-Otoko's junior, so hearing the words that came out of his mouth was enough to bring a blush onto the older _yokai_'s cheeks.

"D-didn't you say we were gonna watch? Let's go, let's go!" He hurriedly rose up and pushed his friend away. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a teacher of course!"

"You are? What class are you teaching?"

"Math!"

* * *

Kotori had no idea what was going on. One moment, she was eating an apple and now she found herself joining some kind of exam.

Waking up to see thousands of disproportionate people and creatures alike was something she never thought she'd see outside a dream. Sure, she knew Quirks, it was a normal thing nowadays, but she woke up in a cemetery.

She was dead, she realized.

But even though she was a ghost, her mental state was still the same as when she was alive.

Naturally, seeing her undead neighbors scared her. She kept a normal facade outside, however. Her mother always told her that ghosts won't mess with you if you didn't show fear. But now that she's dead, does that even still apply to her?

There was even a _yokai _who had persistently tried to befriend her.

"Hey hey, Kotori!" Fushigina-Hikari called out to her as she pointed at a dark corridor nearby.

"That place screams 'spooky', doesn't it? Should we hide there?"

Kotori was hesitant. Fushigina-Hikari didn't even need her to say it to know. Her friend had feather wings as ears that were twitching uncomfortably at the suggestion.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fine! I'm here!" She reassured, smiling. "If anything comes up I'll use my quirk to save us!"

It wasn't the scaring that Kotori was worried about, she wanted to say, but Fushigina-Hikari beat her to it. Without any warning, her golden-haired friend had rushed into the corridor by herself.

* * *

At this moment, Momen-Otoko and Hyakurei were watching their fellow ghostkin from the surveillance room.

"Damn. They got into the trap room. Tough luck." Hyakurei remarked.

"What's wrong with the trap room?" Momen-Otoko asked.

"It's a trap room. It's designed to ensure they fail."

"... You guys are evil.

"We're not _that _evil. It's not completely impossible to pass from. It's just incredibly difficult!" He defended.

He was stared at. Judgingly.

"Okay, so maybe we _are_ sort of evil." He relented.

* * *

It only took a few seconds before Fushigina-Hikari ran back outside, her lips tightened as cold sweat fell down her temples.

"I-it's _him._.!" She trembled, holding onto her friend for dear life. "Of all the ghosts we could come across, it just _had _to be him-!!"

"Who?" Kotori questioned as she held her friend's hands back. She didn't understand what she could be so afraid of. They were ghosts, right?

So, basically, nothing could really harm them anymore, right?

Fushigina-Hikari did an abrupt turn and stopped, letting go of Kotori's hands as she took a step forward.

Shortly, there was an ominous growl coming from the corner. Kotori was alarmed, turning more tense as the sound of booming footsteps began to be heard.

"They're almost here..." Fushigina-Hikari whispered, clenching her fists.

"What? What's almost here?" The human ghost asked in a hushed way, but even she began to feel a sense of danger.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, and in the darkness they could see a faint shadow on the floor before them, meters ahead.

Kotori's eyes widened in fear. That silhouette showed a terrifyingly large creature, with the body of a four-legged animal and three heads. One of the heads turned around and showed a precise shape, the shape of a dog.

Only one creature came to mind, one that was entirely possible to exist considering what she was now.

"A... Cerberus..?" She whispered.

A head peeked out from the corner, its height nearly reaching the ceiling, and with it two other heads followed. The creature was dark, with red eyes glistening madly at them.

The hell hound spotted them, and let out a bone-chilling roar.

Immediately, Fushigina-Hikari held in her breath, causing her hair and eyes to shine brightly. The light was bright enough to blind the hounds' eyes, and the three simultaneously turned their eyes away.

* * *

**Quirk: Lighthouse**

**Fushigina-Hikari's hair and eyes will light up when she holds her breath. Despite being a ghost, she can actually pass out when she holds her breath too much. **

* * *

"Your turn, Kotori!"

Kotori nodded and closed her eyes.

Slowly, she sang a sweet melody that spread through the quiet area, filling their surroundings with a serene melody.

* * *

**Quirk: Siren**

**Kotori Akimori's singing allows her to control people based on what and how she sings. Even a small difference in pitch or tune can bring completely different effects. **

* * *

The hound's eyes slowly began to close down, lulled to sleep

_'Yes!'_ Fushigina-Hikari exclaimed in her mind, afraid to interrupt her friend's singing if she dared voice her thoughts out loud. _'__Wait... Is that...'_

There was a small spark behind the singing girl, who was completely immersed in her gentle song. It was faint, but clearly out of place.

Without thinking, she quickly tackled her away.

Just as she did, fire burst out from where her friend was supposed to be.

"Kya!" Kotori cried out as they tumbled down towards the floor. "Owowow... Why'd you–"

Words left her mind the moment she looked up. The fiery embers lasted just a brief moment, but a moment that left a deep impression on her.

_Fushigina-Hikari saved her from that._

But they were already dead, weren't they? Could such a thing still harm them?

"This fire is special." The golden-haired girl clarified for her, a grim look on her face. "We're not alive, so it wouldn't kill us, but it _hurts. _It's the only kind of fire that can actually hurt us, and it belongs to _him._"

She turned her gaze towards the hell hound, and Kotori followed suit.

Standing next to the huge creature, now asleep, was a small boy who looked no older than fourteen.

He had long red hair that strangely looked as if it was tied into a low ponytail when it wasn't, with bangs parted in the middle revealing a single closed eye. His eyes were black and sharp, staring at them with a fierce gaze, but what caught Kotori's attention the most was his clothes: a sleeveless turtleneck pinkish-red top and baggy pants that looked like it was made out of black volcanic rocks and lava. Actually, with how it was glowing from time to time, it probably _was _made out of those.

That was enough to tell her that he was not a normal ghost.

"That's Kaji, one of the four great spirits." Fushigina-Hikari explained. "There were rumors that he became a teacher here, but I didn't believe it was true..."

"Yes yes. Explain those things to your friend later." Kaji scowled, snapping his fingers.

In a flash, flames surrounded them like a cage and left them with nowhere to go.

"Game's over, you brats."

* * *

"Two captured! Yosh!" Hyakurei cheered.

"How did you guys manage to get him to become a teacher here?" Momen-Otoko asked, surprised.

He knew Kaji. They've met before, and he definitely wasn't the type who'd want to do this kind of job.

"Oh, Menimienai did it. Don't ask me how though. Don't ask Kaji about it either. He's still pretty sore about it, whatever it was."

"Ah, no wonder..."

Menimienai was truly a fearsome one.

* * *

Kaika-Ibara watched silently from afar as Kotori and Fushigina-Hikari were carried on the three-headed dog's back, Kaji walking by its side.

"They failed, didn't they?" Her partner spoke up, a human ghost with stunningly handsome features.

If he was still alive, people would have undoubtedly formed immeasurable amounts of crushes on the young male, but he wasn't anymore. Things such as love were nothing to spirits. A shame he died young, but he did, and nothing could return him back.

Even if they had been alive, Kaika-Ibara was sure that she wouldn't be one of those people crushing on him. He was an incurable flirt. The only reason why she'd even partner up with him in the first place was because she couldn't find anyone else.

He disgusted her.

"Shut up and focus if you don't want the same to happen to you." She rolled her eyes.

"Pfft," The young man chuckled, "Alright, alright. Can I ask for your name, though?"

"Kaika-Ibara."

"Tomoki Haruya," He introduced himself in turn. "Glad to meet a fair maiden such as yourself."

The female _yokai_ gave him no reply as she moved on, leaving him on her trails.

Her ignorance made something inside him snap in anger, but he composed himself. Shaking his head, he went to follow her from behind.

* * *

"Ten bucks that these two are gonna fail." Hyakurei shamelessly declared.

"Because they're not side characters?"

"No– Wait, did you just break the fourth wall?"

Momen-Otoko started whistling innocently, but no sound came out

Hyakurei smiled fondly as if he was looking at an adorable puppy.

"Momen," He sagely said, "If you can't whistle, don't."

"I could do it yesterday." Momen-Otoko sulked.

* * *

"Do you have any idea who the teachers might be?" Tomoki finally became serious, seeing that Kaika-Ibara had no interest in small talk.

"I know a few, including the principal." She admitted. "But not everyone, unfortunately."

"So how do we know who's a teacher when we see one?" He asked.

"They have a brooch on them. Apparently, the principal thought that it was boring for them to wear matching uniforms, so they wore matching brooches instead."

He blinked.

"You mean that brooch?" He pointed at something with his finger.

Kaika-Ibara followed where he gestured at and saw a muscly old man standing with his arms crossed, his coat flowing in the wind. There was a brooch with Yuurei's symbol on him, signaling that he really was one of the teachers.

"Yeah, that one." She confirmed, nodding. "But how do we approach him?"

"Wait, let me see what he's thinking." He said, blinking his eyes twice before entering a trance.

* * *

**Quirk: Mind Link**

**Tomoki Haruya is able to link his mind with another's and connect their thoughts as well as emotions. Downside is that the target's emotions and way of thought can affect him for a short period of time as well. **

* * *

Kaika-Ibara was curious on what he was doing, but didn't pry. Only then did she realize that neither of them had actually explained about their quirks. That showed just how little trust they had with each other.

She thought back about her quirk and sighed. It'll only work if they have the element of surprise. Without it, her ability was pretty much useless.

Soon enough, the young man finally broke away from his trance. He stared at her, then suddenly ruffled her head in a friendly manner. Kaika-Ibara flinched.

"Young lady, why the long face?" He said in a very out-of-character way, treating her as if she was his granddaughter. "I know! A batch of pumpkins from my farm should be enough to cheer you up! Oh, wait. My pumpkins don't exist anymore. I keep forgetting." He sighed.

What. The. Hell?

"Sorry, lad. I don't have pumpkins to give ya. If only I could turn back time to two hundred years in the past." He frowned. "Ahhh, if only, if only..."

SLAP

"Ouw, dammit! What gives?!" Tomoki snapped, holding his throbbing cheek.

"Oh? You're back to normal now? Was that a side effect?" She asked.

"Of course! What did I even do to deserve that?!"

"... You were saying something about missing your pumpkins from two hundred years ago."

"What."

"Oh? Interesting conversation you're having there, kiddos. Mind if I join in?"

The two stiffened up and slowly turned around. Sure enough, behind them stood the same old man they saw a while ago, smiling serenely at them.

He calmly patted them on their heads.

"Better luck next time." He said, walking away.

* * *

"Ten bucks." Hyakurei opened his hand out to the _yokai_ beside him.

"Why do you need that many deers?" Momen-Otoko puzzledly asked him.

"... Nevermind."

They don't use money anyway.

* * *

**Until Chapter 28, the next chapters will be short slice of life chapters for leisure reading. **

**Current OCs:**

**Human Ghosts:**

**1\. Kotori Akimori - Female - Quirk: Siren - From: Shiroikage**

**2\. Tomoki Haruya - Male - Quirk: Mind Link - From: theotakureader101**

**Yokais:**

**1\. Kaika-Ibara - Female - Quirk: Thorns - From: POMForever **

**2\. Fushigina-Hikari - Female - Quirk: Lighthouse - From: KirbzTiger**

**3\. Oni-Giri - Male - Quirk: Plush - From: R3dLuv3Singin**

**Teachers who had appeared: **

**1\. Menimienai - Male - Principal - Quirk: Invisible Head - From: Arrow-chan3 **

**2\. Hyakurei - Male - Math Teacher - Quirk: Rewrite - From: gotchapanda**

**3\. Kaji - Male - General Skills Teacher - Quirk: Fire - From: Arrow-chan3**

**4\. Noda Akemoto - Male - General Knowledge Teacher - Quirkless - From: Arrow-chan3**

**Thanks for reading~**


	4. Day 1 Part 1 (Monday)

Kaji stared darkly at the gaping ghosts sitting before him in the dark lit room. It was clear he tried his best to deadpan, but his efforts were for naught.

"... I can see now why you fools got here in the first place. First of all — stop shining you yellow-haired twit — my name is Kaji, and I will be your homeroom teacher for your entire school life here. Second of all," He gestured to the ridiculous-sized beast next to him, the reason why most of the class were gaping in the first place, "He is not Cerberus. That's his eternal rival. His name is Rascallion. Also, I will be your General Skills teacher, so prepare for literal hell. Any questions?" He spat.

Tomoki, the brave soul, raised his hand.

"Excuse me, Sir, but are there really only six of us here?" He asked, asking the question that's been in each of the student's mind since they came in.

"Yes. But the crazy principal's still going on student hunting, so expect someone to pop in sooner or later. It could be tomorrow, today, maybe next month." Kaji shrugged. "If that's all, good luck at your first subject."

An onigiri-headed boy gaped as the short teacher all too suddenly walked out of the class just like that, trembling with his hand nearly raised up.

_'B-But I was about to ask something..!' _He grimaced.

His hope of a fun school life, with a friendly teacher and friends laughing alongside each other shattered before his eyes just like that.

At the entrance exam, he had paired up with a fellow yokai, but that guy had a quirk scary enough to pass. He was the only one who got in among them.

He had expected his school life to be decent at least... but turns out the rumors about the place being messed up had been true.

He crouched sadly in his seat, all rolled up with his hands hugging his knees, and wallowed in self pity. His focus was suddenly switched to another when Momen-Otoko, who was sitting beside him, suddenly exclaimed aloud in surprise.

"Hyakurei! It's you!"

"Yes, it's me." The lanky and thin white ghost grinned playfully, and the onigiri boy could feel relief coursing through his nonexistent veins.

_'At least this teacher seems friendly...' _He thought.

"I'm surprised that I'm the first teacher. You guys know how to count, right?" Hyakurei asked.

"Count?" A few simultaneously said, most from confusion rather than actually not knowing what it is.

"Yup! I assume those of you who were humans especially know how. Today we start on Calculus!"

"C-Calculus?" Kotori widened her eyes in realization. "You mean..."

"Yes, I'm your math teacher!"

Cries of horror and disbelief immediately resounded throughout the classroom.

"GAH! WHY?!"

"EVEN IN DEATH WE CAN'T ESCAPE MATH?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fushigina-Hikari-san, you know math?" Momen-Otoko whispered, surprised at the fact.

"Well, no, but the humans were reacting so horribly, so it must be something bad, right?" She replied, her eyes sparkling with confidence.

"Now, now, not to worry! I'm sure you will all do fine. I mean, I'm a _yokai_ too but I managed to learn it!" Hyakurei assured them, smiling. "Let's begin!"

.

.

.

.

.

"... I'm a failure as a teacher... Just... a piece of paper rattling in the wind. A forgettable existence to mankind... Ahh..." Hyakurei sulked in his seat, sighing gloomily to himself.

The _yokai _kids sucked. Terribly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**


	5. Day 1 Part 2 (Monday)

Kotori sighed as she stared at the top of her table.

Math had always been a difficult subject for her, and it still is now. But the fact that the entire class had flunked out on Hyakurei's preview tests had been a shock even for her. The seemingly happy-go-lucky teacher had gone incredibly depressed.

It took the entire class period for them to cheer him up.

"Koto-chan! You're not going home?" Fushigina-Hikari called out, startling her with her sudden presence. "School's over today."

"It is?" She widened her eyes. "But we only had Math..."

"Yes, well... Apparently we only have one class per day here. Tomorrow's Literature..." The yellow-haired girl trailed off. "Wednesday General Knowledge class... Thursday Music class... and Friday..."

The two girls went silent, their memories returning to the day of the entrance exam.

Their homeroom teacher was undoubtedly scary. They wouldn't dare get him angry. He was already irritable enough as is.

But most of the time they just keep forgetting that fact, considering his appearance...

"Um... Excuse me..."

Kotori and Fushigina-Hikari flinched, but then calmed down when they realized that the voice was not from the _yokai_ they were speaking about. The voice was very soft, sounding almost hesitant.

"Oh, you..." Kotori started to say after they turned towards the speaker, a petite yokai with an onigiri as a head who was looking upwards at them due to his short stature. Fushigina-Hikari beamed.

"You're Oni-Giri, right? That quiet one!" She exclaimed before suddenly shaking his hand up and down enthusiastically. The action made him widen his eyes, and she didn't let go until she finished her greeting. "It's nice to meet you! Name's Fushigina-Hikari, and this is Koto-chan!"

"Kotori Akimori." She corrected, holding in a smile from the _yokai__'_s adorable appearance. "Um... I hope we get along."

The twitching of her feather ears didn't go unnoticed by her friend, who giggled like a mother watching a pair of siblings getting along with each other.

"I-it's nice to meet you too!" He stammered. "Uh... Are you two still staying here?"

"Nah, we're just about to leave!" Fushigina-Hikari laughed. "But it's still early, so we're thinking of taking a walk before going back. Sightseeing, you know?"

"Oh... You aren't from around here?"

Kotori shook her head.

"We took a ghost train." She answered. "Our home is a few towns away."

"I see..." He nodded in understanding. "Um... Well... I should probably leave now..."

"Already?" The golden-haired yokai pouted. "Mm... Why don't you join us? The more the merrier!"

At her words, the child-like ghost paused.

"I... can join?"

"Of course you can! I was planning to invite the others too, but they all escaped. Pooey!" She childishly spat. "No matter. We'll get them next time!"

Oni-Giri beamed happily, taking a sudden turn from his previously sad expression. School might not be as bad as he thought!

"Hey, should we go back to that exorcist place we went to yesterday?" Fushigina-Hikari asked as they started to leave the building. "It was pretty fun last time!"

"No it wasn't..!" Kotori widened her eyes. "You're going to give us heart attacks!"

_... Mom, Dad. Am I befriending weird people? _


	6. Day 2 (Tuesday)

"Greetings! I'm Koinuka, and I'll be teaching you guys Literature for this entire year."

Amidst wolf whistles from Tomoki who was sitting behind him, Momen-Otoko's eyes widened when he saw the teacher smiling in front of them. A beautiful woman with short black hair. It was clear from her ears and tail that she was a wolf yokai.

"S-Sis?!" The cotton _yokai _gaped.

_'Yokais can have siblings?' _Tomoki couldn't help but wonder.

"Aha. That was the reaction I wanted to see." The teacher laughed. "How have you been?"

"I... I guess I'm doing well."

He knew that she was working here, but he had no idea that she would end up teaching them.

"Is it just me or do you seem to know everyone here, Momen-Otoko-san?" Kaika-Ibara asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "First the principal, next Hyakurei-_sensei_... and you didn't look surprised seeing Rascallion either."

She remembered seeing the cotton _yokai_ chatting with Menimienai and Hyakurei like old friends after the entrance exam, and just yesterday he was the only one who wasn't surprised from seeing the oversized fiery hound.

"That's no mystery. Momen here is much, _much _older than all of you combined. He's met them before." Koinuka explained. "Why, he's older than me, but he still calls _me_ the older sis!"

"But... But you told me to." He stared at her with eyes filled with disbelief.

"Details, details." She shook it off. "What matters is that you're an ancient old man but you still got here. Shame on you!"

He blushed, looking down shamefully.

"I've been wondering..." Tomoki finally spoke. "But _yokai_s can have siblings?"

"Yes – Well, no, not in the way you're thinking, at least." She said before pausing, her lips twitching into a wide smile. "To explain, I should probably start from the old days..."

The students took it as their cue to get comfy in their seats.

"In the beginning, ghosts were very rare. Not like today, at that time you could go visit hundreds of towns and not meet a single ghost. Humans had just existed, so there weren't any deaths. There were just us _yokai_s, in numbers so few you can count them with your hands." She said, a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"That's a bit too few. I remember there being at least a hundred."

"Shush, Momen! Don't ruin the dramatic feel!" She snapped, causing the cotton _yokai_ to flinch and slump awkwardly in his seat. The students sweatdropped.

"Now where was I... Ah yes, because there were so little of us, you could hardly ever meet a fellow _yokai_ for years. Those who did, they made family bonds and stuck together for some time. For example, the first _yokai_ I met was Momen-Otoko, and we decided to be siblings."

_'Ahh!' _Oni-Giri widened his eyes in understanding, remembering his adoptive parents.

"But of course not everyone did that. It was freely their choice. Most of us just remain acquaintances or friends." She finished, smiling. "Though it's not limited to that era. You can still make family bonds if you want! It's a bit of an old tradition though, hehe."

"We can?" Fushigina-Hikari beamed, "Then... Let's all be good siblings!"

"I'm not sure I'd want you all to be... One of you can become my wife instead." Tomoki winked, causing Kaika-Ibara to sigh exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes.

"We can?" Kotori blinked, confused. "But aren't we ghosts?"

"You can, but it'll just be a title. The relationship is still entirely platonic." Koinuka explained, "They usually treat it as playing house."

"Well damn."

Another peaceful day passed by in Yuurei Academy as they finished their Literature-turned-History class.


	7. Day 3 (Wednesday)

Tomoki sat in his seat, cheek resting against his open palm. He was bored.

Aside from the surprising reveal that their General Knowledge teacher turned out to be the old man who caused him and Kaiba-Ibara to fail, there was nothing interesting that day.

The teacher, Noda Akemoto, was currently drawling out long speeches dramatically about things he's already known. What's the big deal about the functions of a TV anyway? He already knew what they were for. He knew what they did. But...

He took a side glance towards a few of his classmates, specifically the yokai types, who were listening intently with big sparkling eyes. They were clearly impressed. Understandable, considering their kind wasn't used to technology. Even Momen-Otoko was curious.

_'I guess no matter how long you've lived, experiencing it and only seeing it still made a big difference.' _He thought.

Glancing at his right, he saw Kotori giggling quietly at them. She was definitely finding their excited reactions to each lesson amusing. He would too, if they had been girls, but the only girl among them was Kaika-Ibara, and she was merely staring at their teacher with a blank face.

On second thought, did her eyes just sparkle?

"– and if you press this red button here..." The TV screen before them lit up. "It activates, just like this."

"Woaaah!"

"After that... if you press these buttons with numbers here..." The pictures of the screen keeps changing, showing different channels. "You can change what you want to watch."

"Oooooh!"

Tomoki covered his mouth to hide his chuckles.

"Are you guys in kindergarten..?" He whispered to himself.


	8. Day 4 (Thursday)

"We have a new student."

Everyone stared at the _yokai_ who stood before them, a girl with pinkish chocolate twin braids and red octopus legs as feet. Mint green eyes looked back at them with a scowl, a wide contrast from her baby-like face.

"This is Takoya-Ki. The principal caught her when he was out for a stroll." Kaji explained lazily, ignoring the baffled looks of confusion from his students. "Now go pick a seat. You can introduce yourselves later."

"... What is a seat?" She raised an eyebrow.

"... Dammit. Not this again." Kaji grumbled. "It's that thing they're sitting on. Those... numerous wooden things."

"How does one sit?"

The short teacher resisted the urge to flip a table.

"What do you mean wooden things? Why am I dragged here?! I have to look for my master!" She demanded, glaring ferociously at him.

"For the love of..! Why do I always have to handle these sort of nutcases?!" He snapped, throwing the door open and noisily stepped out the room. "_Menimienai! Menimienai! Get your butt out here this instant, you fool!"_

The students sweatdropped at the sight, and flinched when he suddenly peered in, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Don't you even _dare _get out from here. Watch. Over. Her. You hear me?"

He slammed the door close, leaving Rascallion to guard from the inside regardless of his words. The hell hound was in a small puppy size, looking up at them cutely as it wagged its tail.

"What. The. Hell." Tomoki deadpanned. "Did he really just leave us?"

Suddenly, he came back, startling them.

"Oh, your Music teacher is going on a world tour today. No classes. But _stay. Put._" He hissed, seeing that one of them was about to stand up, and immediately sat down again. With that, he left.

The class was eerily silent that day.


	9. Day 5 (Friday)

"Takoya-Ki is officially joining you." Kaji announced, his eye twitching in annoyance. "As a few of you probably know, she's just recently turned into a _yokai_, so _please _teach her the ropes."

The fact that he actually pleaded shocked the class.

Momen-Otoko smiled awkwardly, remembering the days when he was just born. There was nothing he knew. He literally had to learn everything from zero, which was very difficult. Teaching another, he knew from a previous experience, was just as hard.

The fact that Menimienai actually dragged her into Yuurei was honestly surprising. Normally, _yokai_s like her were given some time to adapt, to at least learn basic knowledge.

It was clear Takoya-Ki wasn't going to learn them the normal way.

"As our first lesson, we'll be learning how to pass through walls." Kaji announced, placing his hand against the wall before he stretched it forward. It went through, just as they expected. "The key is to empty your presence and soul. Imagine yourself as goo."

'_... Goo?' _They couldn't help but blink.

"Yes. Relax." Kaji repeated. "Then loosen your strength on your arm before approaching the wall."

Kaika-Ibara's arm slowly went down.

"_Too_ loose." The midget glared at her.

Oni-Giri struggled in raising his arm.

"_Too. Loose._" He snapped. He proceeded to approach each student and give out detailed instructions, raising their arms up forcefully until they were able to get it right. By the end of it he was already seething.

Momen-Otoko, already knowing the technique, just stayed back and watched with a nervous smile.

"Now imagine your arms mixing with the wall before going through it. It'll feel like a part of your hand became the wall itself, but once you pass, it'll feel normal again." He explained. "But remember, focus."

Kotori stared hesitantly at the wall before her. She slowly reached out, and she grinned excitedly when her arm passed through... until she realized that she can't pull it back out.

"... Ah?"

"Ouw!" Fushigina-Hikari thrusted her arm at lightning speed and ended up hitting the concrete wall, now hopping around painfully as she held her hand.

Tomoki experienced the same as Kotori, silently staring at his stuck hand before quietly, and a little bit nervously, glanced at a trembling Kaji for guidance.

"_Damn it, all of you-!_"


	10. Day 6 (Saturday)

Menimienai was humming as he sorted through the documents. He had finished his paper work that day, though there wasn't much from the start.

Once he placed them all aside, he gazed towards the many teachers before him. Some were chatting, others were still working, and a few already went home without a single goodbye.

They were ghosts. Why would rules matter to them? Most of them were volunteers anyway.

He coughed a few times to gain their attention.

"Everyone with me? Good, good. Our first week had just passed, so I wanted to ask your opinions about this week." He said as he folded his hands. His voice was cheery, but it was impossible to see from his invisible face.

Sometimes that trait could be a hassle for them. They had no way of telling if he was lying or not. It made several ghosts fall for his shameless tricks.

Like Kaji, who would always glare at him whenever he was in sight.

"I told you a million times that I despise children, and yet you made me the homeroom teacher regardless." He growled.

"That's precisely why." Menimienai clapped gleefully. "What's the fun in making Hyakurei the homeroom teacher? Or Koinuka? I'd give the position to Kazuki, but he keeps going all over the place so I can't. You're the second best choice."

"I'd rather be _last_."

"Aww, is little Kaji sad he isn't the first? Don't worry, next time I'll make sure you are!"

Just when the fire _yokai_ stood up and was about to release Rascallion on him, a floating lantern flew to his side with a letter in one of its handles.

"MAil frOm DOjoO to KAji." It said in a squeaking voice that keeps changing its pitch.

Kaji huffed, taking the letter and sitting back down.

"It better not be about pandas again..." He muttered annoyedly.

Hyakurei chuckled amusedly, but then suddenly became depressed.

"I'm a failure as a teacher..." He sighed, darkness in his eyes. "Why did you take me in..? Surely there's lots of better ghosts out there..."

"Of course not! You're the only hope we have at math!" Menimienai said reassuringly. "You're indispensable to us!"

"Really?" The paper _yokai_'s eyes sparkled, but soon returned back to its dull shade. "Ah... But I betrayed that trust, didn't I..?"

Knowing that he wouldn't be in his right mind for quite some time, Menimienai instead turned to face Koinuka, his hat moving to show it.

"Hehe, it's been fun." She giggled, "I get to see my cute little brother, and the other students are all precious lil' kids."

She clasped her hands, sparkles in her eyes.

"I can't wait for mid-term exams!"

"You sadist..." Kaji muttered under his breath.

"_What_? Did you sa~y something?"

"Rin wants to invite you to her tea party tomorrow." He smoothly changed the subject.

"O~ho? Of course I'll be there!"

"The kids are filled with youth and enthusiasm." Noda said, ignoring the other two as he laughed heartily. "Gives you motivation to teach, y'know? Should I teach them how people bake next..?"

Menimienai gazed at each of them thoughtfully.

"I see, I see. Is that so?" He hummed. Then, he suddenly began to chuckle sinisterly, alarming most of the staff.

"Aaaaahh..." He drawled, "This year... shall we make things more... interesting?"


	11. Day 7 (Sunday)

**Edited August 12th, 2020**

On the weekends, Fushigina-Hikari gathered almost all her classmates in one place and faced them all with a displeased pout, her hands on her waist.

"It's such a nice day out and you guys just want to stay inside?! Unforgivable!" She cried. "We have free time! We should spend this to explore!"

"We can just do that at night..." Tomoki pointed out, clearly unwilling.

"No! The atmosphere of the city at night and at day is different!"

"Hikari..." Kaika-Ibara started, "People might _see_ us."

"So?"

"So... It's dangerous."

"Then we'll just have to be careful not to get caught!" She dismissed it easily, linking her arms with Kotori and Oni-Giri, who was startled. "Onwards to the theme park, peasants!"

Tomoki's eye twitched.

"Uh... W-Wait!" Oni-Giri suddenly interrupted. "I-I don't see Momen-Otoko. We're not calling him? And what about Takoya?"

"I tried. She's going through some strict training right now, so we can't call her."

Takoya-Ki had been told specifically to stay back at school so the teachers could drill some basic sense into her. Besides that, since she was a new _yokai, _she didn't have a house to go back to.

They were planning to help her find one once she's allowed to leave school.

"As for Momen... Well..." The golden-haired _yokai _trailed off. "I asked Hyakurei-_sensei_ and he said that he's busy on weekends, so we'll have to ask him when he's free. For now... onwards to the park, peasants!"

"Stop calling us that!" Tomoki snapped.

A little child was staring at the group of ghosts with awe in his eyes.

"Look, Mom! They're wearing costumes!" He exclaimed, tugging at his mother's long skirt.

"Silly, child. No one's wearing costumes around here." The woman smiled. "Clothes and costumes are different."

"No, Mom! Look! That one has feather ears, and the other looks like a walking onigiri!"

"... What?"

The woman felt chills go down her spine.


	12. Day 8 (Monday)

After dismissal, Momen-Otoko was called by Hyakurei to stay in class.

"Momen," He sighed, "Why is it that you still keep getting the answers wrong?"

The cotton _yokai_ looked down shamefully.

"You're the only one with a zero today, man! _Zero_! Shouldn't you be the oldest?! You're not setting a good example for your juniors!" He scolded, slamming the table and caused his friend to flinch. "Ah, sorry. I got too into the moment."

"No, it's okay. It's just..." His voice trailed off, a red blush starting to form on his cheeks when he mumbled something out.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Momen-Otoko trembled embarrassedly, his face entirely red.

"... I can't read numbers."

The paper _yokai_ stared at him.

"You... can't read them..?"

A nod.

"After all these millennias, you still can't?"

A weaker nod.

"... Well, no wonder you suck."

"I'm sorry..."

Hyakurei sighed.

"Clearly I can't expect you to understand any of my lessons if you don't even know which number is which. So, I'll teach you!"

He stood up from his chair and went to the board. Hyakurei drew a '1'.

"See this over here? How many lines does it have?"

"Uh... One?" Momen-Otoko hesitantly said.

"Exactly! So, this is a one. You get this? And this..." He drew a '2', "... is two!"

Momen-Otoko stared blankly at the board.

"But you drew that with one line..."

"No no! The lines don't have to be apart from each other. See here, this '2' is written with the shape of half a heart _and _a single line!" He exclaimed, slowly redrawing the number as he explained. "So, two!"

"Aaaah!"

"Now, this is number three." He wrote a '3'.

"Uh..." Momen-Otoko once again drew a blank.

"This one here uses the same trick as number two! See, this number is made out of two halves of a heart shape, but here..." He drew a horizontal line in the middle, "... there's another line that you saw in number two!"

"There're three lines now!"

"Yes, yes! You're starting to understand!" Hyakurei grinned giddily. "Now number four should be fairly easy."

He drew '4' using four short lines.

"Four lines!" Momen-Otoko excitedly exclaimed, finally making sense of the numbers.

"Very good, Momen! Now here is number five, and..."

After drawing the number '5', it was now Hyakurei's turn to stare at the board.

Going by his logic, number five would only have three lines...

_'Damn it-!__'_


	13. Day 9 (Tuesday)

For her lesson that day, Koinuka taught them the biographies of the older _yokai_s.

Kaika-Ibara was starting to wonder if she was really teaching them literature. It felt like history class instead.

Glancing around the class, she saw Kotori doing her best to keep herself awake, her eyes starting to close from time to time before she forced them to open after a second of nearly falling asleep.

Fushigina-Hikari was surprisingly still her energetic self, listening to the lesson as she nodded and 'aahh'-ed to some of her explanations.

Tomoki was blatantly sleeping, until Koinuka walked over to his place and slapped him awake using one of her books. He glared at her while rubbing his head, but she paid no mind to it and continued her tale.

Oni-Giri was listening intently, especially when the wolf _yokai_ started to speak about a certain _yokai_ with a suspiciously similar name as his. His eyes would brighten from time to time when he heard certain feats.

Momen-Otoko was watching his cotton ball friends playing on his desk with a smile on his face. He'd sometimes flinch when his name was called out to remind her of a certain event she forgot.

Takoya-Ki, like she always seems to be doing, was scowling at everything she sees with her arms crossed. She kept narrowing her eyes at each new name said, as if her expression was screaming 'who the hell is that?!'

While her... Well, she was observing her classmates.

"Next, Sumire-Hime."

The familiar name caught her attention, and before long her eyes immediately went towards the teacher, fully interested in the topic.

"Sumire-Hime is known with the legend that meeting a beautiful young woman in a field of flowers will cause you to fall asleep and eventually die." Koinuka explained, chuckling before she closed the book. "Well, they're not wrong. Sumire-Hime can really make you feel sleepy using the flowers' fragrance, but it's not deadly. She's not harmless, but humans tend to get scared from their own conclusions."

She turned to face the class.

"She's proof that you all can become brilliantly terrifying ghosts even without scary abilities."

As the eyes of her classmates started to sparkle in admiration, mostly the _yokai_s, Kaika-Ibara couldn't help but feel the same way.

_'She's a flower _yokai_ as well...' _

That day, Kaika-Ibara found her idol.


	14. Day 10 (Wednesday)

"Hey, kids!"

A relatively peaceful morning was broken when Noda suddenly barged into the classroom.

"We're going on a scavenger hunt!"

"A what?" The students blinked simultaneously.

"I know, I know. This will be exciting! The principal gave me a bunch of lists and told me to group you guys into pairs, one for each list!" He exclaimed, handing them papers. "Whoever gets the same list as you will be your partner for this scavenger hunt!"

"Now listen up! The names of the items you're getting are all coded, so you must solve it first! You have four weeks to finish this item list, and you're only allowed to search for them during _my_ period." He grinned. "Any questions?"

Looking at the item list in their hands, all of them couldn't help but want to question everything.

_'This... Does this thing even exist?' _Oni-Giri nervously thought.

_'What the hell is a "Proof of Foolish Bravery"?' _Tomoki raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Sir? One of us won't have a teammate." Kotori pointed out, realizing that the class was in an odd number.

"Oh, yes. I purposely left Momen-Otoko alone because the principal said, 'What group? He has a dang army!' or something along those lines." Noda informed them, causing the cotton _yokai_ to gape in disbelief. Meanwhile, a cotton ball on his shoulder was hopping excitedly.

_'I-I have no idea what these codes even mean..!' _He wanted to cry.


	15. Day 11 (Thursday)

**Edited August 13th, 2020**

"We're finally meeting our Music teacher today..." Kotori hummed thoughtfully. "What do you think he'll be like, guys?"

Almost immediately, their eyes turned to Momen-Otoko.

"Huh?" He was taken aback. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Do you know our music teacher, Momen-Otoko-san?" Kaika-Ibara asked.

"Ah... Well..." He scratched his cheek, "I think it's going to be Kazuki, if what Hyakurei told me is true..."

_"Where... am I?" said the lost spirit, his eyes a pearly white. He knew then, that the man had once been blind._

_He could've left him alone– teaching these kind of souls were not his job– but those terrified eyes reminded him of how he had once been, during the beginning of the world._

_"You've died." He whispered. "You can't go back anymore."_

Fushigina-Hikari gasped, her hair shining for a brief moment.

"No way! Kazuki?! _That _Kazuki?! He's teaching us here?!" Her eyes sparkled as she suddenly placed both her hands on Momen-Otoko's shoulders and shook him senseless. "WE'LL BE TAUGHT BY KAZUKI?!"

Cotton balls started falling one by one from him until they were all on the ground. When Fushigina-Hikari finally stopped, Momen-Otoko fell from dizziness onto the floor and was caught by the cotton balls that gathered themselves to cushion him.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" She panicked.

"I'm okay-! I think." He said, his eyes still viewing the world as distorted swirls.

"It's a good thing we aren't alive, or else he definitely would've puked." Tomoki grimly said.

"Who's this Kazuki anyway, Hikari?" Kotori tilted her head.

"He's a famous maestro! I'm a big fan of him, especially his concerts on the ghost train!" Fushigina-Hikari grinned. "Aaah, to see Kazuki himself at school like this... I'm glad I failed the exams!"

Suddenly, a voice resounded from the speaker.

**_"Brats, the teacher is in the Music Room. Stop playing around and get your butts in there. _Now_."_**

The rude announcement made it clear on who had spoken.

Tomoki cursed under his breath, and as if taking that as a signal, they rushed out of the classroom like their lives depended on it.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble domain!"

The class gaped as glowing music scores flew around and lit the area around them in purple light. The room remained dark, so the dim lights gave it an eerie atmosphere.

If they weren't already ghosts, they would've been scared speechless. Now, they only found it fascinating.

The voice spoke loud and clear, in a confident way that somehow brought an impact inside them. Even after it went silent, it seemed as if the voice kept echoing within their minds.

Before them, in a dark corner of the room, sat what seems to be a young man playing a piano. It was so dark they couldn't even tell what instrument he was playing. The only way they knew was through its sound.

A sinister melody played, with a fast tempo that brought chills down their spines, transitioning through movements smoothly and with ease. There was no awkward pause, even as the ghost continued his speech.

"Take your seats, ladies and gentlemen."

Chairs flew from the darkness and lined themselves behind each student. A few gratefully sat down, others gaping for a second before they followed. Fushigina-Hikari herself immediately sat down and delightedly clasped her hands together.

Once they were all seated, Kazuki sang his next words beautifully as if in an opera.

He spoke of a tragic story: A separation between friends by one's death, a man's regrets, and how he had no choice but to leave them all behind.

_"Died..? I can't die yet-!! I shouldn't!!" The man cried out. "My final masterpiece... I haven't finished it yet-!!"_

The grief he expressed as he sang moved their hearts, and some of them had even shed tears.

_"Then..." The _yokai _spoke, "It might not be the same, but you can finish it here?"_

_"... Here?"_

_"Here," He nodded. "In the world of the nonliving."_

Until the last of the notes faded away, they couldn't bring themselves to interrupt him. In the darkness of the room, they merely listened.

Kaika-Ibara was the first to snap out of her stupor, clapping her hands in appreciation for his performance. Then, Fushigina-Hikari started to clap ecstatically, and eventually the entire class followed.

"Thank you, thank you." Kazuki said as his silhouette stood up and walked towards a dim light, revealing the appearance of a purple cloaked young man with long black hair and pearl white eyes.

"I apologize for my late introduction. My name is Kazuki. I am known to be one who leads the dying into this world with music."

Kotori and Tomoki widened their eyes.

"That was _you_!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"Yes. It was me." Their teacher confirmed, smiling elegantly.

"By the way, Kazuki's not a _yokai. _He was human too, like you guys." Momen-Otoko clarified.

He could still remember when the maestro had first come into their world. Momen-Otoko had been the first to find him, and was responsible for teaching him everything he knew.

Their dreary and lonesome atmosphere had changed completely because of Kazuki. That was how he earned his role as a 'guiding light', and that was how he finally graduated from being his student.

Thinking back, that was probably the first time he came upon on anything _human. _

"Ah, yes. I've been dead for so long that I've forgotten what my surname was, so please pardon me for that." The man bowed. "But that's enough about me for today. Time is ticking. For today's lesson... I believe practicing an opera script should be sufficient."

The humans nearly choked on air.

While the _yokai_s, having no idea what an opera was, were excited.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes**

"You weren't surprised at all to see Momen-Otoko as your student?" Hyakurei asked once they were in the office. "I mean, you were _his_student once!"

"Of course I was! I was all jittery and nervous inside!" Kazuki sighed. "Acting as _the _Kazuki in front of him was truly nerve wrecking."

"I can see why it might. He _knows_ of your dark past as a crybaby!"

"Don't tell the whole world, dammit-!!"


	16. Day 12 (Friday)

Kaji deadpanned at his students, all knocked out and asleep in varying poses on their desks.

"... What in the world happened here." He stated rather than asked.

"We... had a marathon opera practice..." Fushigina-Hikari raised her head up slightly to answer in a hoarse voice before her head fell back down.

"Opera?" He raised an eyebrow, then sighed exasperatedly as he realized what had happened. "Damn it, Kazuki. They're not even an opera troupe..!"

"Fine. Since it's clear that you won't be able to focus today, I'll dismiss class." Kaji announced, causing them all to raise their heads, eyes sparkling. "But as homework, you better master how to walk through walls by next week. We'll be having a test."

"Yes, Teacher!/Teacher." Hoarse voices all chorused in different tones. What it resulted was a voice horrifying enough to cause the killer teacher to flinch and Rascallion to nod his head approvingly.


	17. Day 13 (Saturday)

"Wait!"

Momen-Otoko paused in his footsteps, hearing a familiar voice behind him. When he turned around, he saw his classmates right there.

Kotori with an anxious look, Fushigina-Hikari with an innocent smile, Tomoki with a tired gaze, Kaika-Ibara with a poker face, Oni-Giri with an even more anxious look, and surprisingly Takoya-Ki, with an angry face.

"Is something wrong?" Momen-Otoko asked.

"Oh, there's something wrong alright! Where do you think you're going?" Fushigina-Hikari demanded, pointing a finger towards him.

"Uh... Well..." He trailed off, glancing to the cotton ball on his shoulder, who looked back at him just as confusedly, and back to his classmates. "... to my house?"

"Wrong!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling him and both Kotori and Oni-Giri. "You ain't going there today, nor will anyone here go anywhere!"

"What?! Why?!" Takoya-Ki demanded. "You didn't tell me about this!"

"Because, if I did you'll just run away, Takoya-_chan~_" Fushigina-Hikari winked. "Kazuki-_sensei_ gave us VIP opera tickets!"

"I'm not interested." Tomoki crossed his arms.

"Sucks to be you, it's reference for our test next week!"

The male ghost cursed under his breath.

"What's it about?" Kotori asked, interested.

"The title is 'Romsel and Jultel and the Three Musketeer Dwarfs'." She read the pamphlet aloud. "Apparently it's a story about the forbidden love between two nobles from two kingdoms at war with each other, who eloped and got lost in the Queen's Witchcraft Forest before meeting three dwarves who are musketeers. There's also supposed to be a heart-breaking plot twist in this story."

Tomoki's eye was twitching in plain disbelief and disgust.

"That's quite the development. This does seem like an interesting one." Kaika-Ibara remarked as she nodded approvingly.

"Right?!" Fushigina-Hikari grinned, clasping her hands excitedly. "I'm glad you understand!"

'_No matter how much I think about it, that's obviously a combination of Romeo and Juliet, Hansel and Gretel, The Three Musketeers, and Snow White..._' Both Kotori and Tomoki thought, Kotori smiling awkwardly while Tomoki scowled.

"Now, let's go before the show starts!"

Later

"'_Oh, Romsel! Why must you be Romsel? To think that we are actually of the same blood... To live while seeing you in another woman's arms... Alas, I'd rather choose death!_"'

"'_No, Jultel! Why... If I must live on without you like this... My life will be nothing! I will follow you to the ends of the earth!_"'

"Nooo! Jultel! Romsel Why did you kill yourselves!" Fushigina-Hikari sobbed.

The _yokai_s wiped their tears, while a few of them were trying to hold themselves from crying uncontrollably like Fushigina-Hikari. Even Momen-Otoko's cotton balls had tears in their eyes as they watched.

Meanwhile, Kotori and Tomoki glanced at each other, both humans knowing just how ridiculous the opera had been, and sighed.

* * *

**:'D Thanks for the song, Oblivious IJ. I can't resist not replying to this review. *cackles***

**Shout out to Shiroikage for being a constant reviewer! It means a lot to me. Thank you so much ;w;**

**Y'all reviews made me laugh :'3**


	18. Day 14 (Sunday)

On Sunday afternoon, Kaji flew on the back of a fire bird to the top of a mountain. He jumped off just before the bird could reach the trees, knowing that it could set the forest on fire, and landed quietly.

"Aah, there you are, kiddo!"

A young man with long flowy brown hair sat against a sleeping giant panda. His orange eyes glistened as he did a 'come here' motion with his hands.

"Cut to the point, Dojoo, what did you mean by this letter?" the red-haired ghost demanded, showing the crumpled letter in his hand.

"Why not? It's not like we have much to do." he replied, patting the panda's fur. "And it'll be fun! The four of us don't get much time to meet. Isn't that sad? Even I want to see my cute siblings sometimes!"

"We're not related, damn it." Kaji glared. "And bringing Rin there... That's just asking for trouble. You _know _how famous she is."

"Eh, big deal."

A fiery aura suddenly surged from within the shorter ghost, and seeing it the young man started to panic.

"Aaaaahhh! Fine, fine! Don't burn this mountain down, you psycho! I'll keep the fans out, that should be okay, right?" he relented.

The fire dispersed almost immediately.

"Just as long as you keep those people away from me." Kaji narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to deal with them again."

"Yes, yes. Chillax, I'll handle them." Dojoo waved his hand dismissively. "What did Mr. Principal say?"

"... He accepted all three of you to become teachers." he grumbled.

Dojoo grinned victoriously.

"... _Extra_ teachers." Kaji continued, glaring at him before the other one could start acting smug. "Unless there's a specific subject we don't have that you can teach."

The young man opened his mouth to speak–

"Teaching about pandas doesn't count."

–and closed it back down, pouting.

"Fine. I can be your assistant instead!" the young man's eyes sparkled.

"Hell no."

"... Then, I'll ask Kazuki."

"On second thought, feel free."

Dojoo grinned once again.


	19. Day 15 (Monday)

When Kotori entered the classroom, she saw her classmates all standing by the window and looking outside. She briefly remembered how crowded the entrance was when she came in and became curious herself.

"What's going on?" she asked, approaching Fushigina-Hikari and Kaika-Ibara who were at the left side of the windows.

"They said a famous person is going to teach in this academy!" the golden-haired yokai exclaimed. "I'm trying to see who it is, but they've probably already gotten in..." she pouted.

"It's probably a very famous person, considering the crowd is of this scale." Kaika-Ibara remarked. "Maybe even more famous than Kazuki-sensei. This kind of thing didn't happen when he first came."

"Ah, but..." Momen-Otoko piped up, "He entered this academy secretly, so no one aside from those in the academy knows that he's here. I didn't expect him to teach here either."

"Is that so?"

"Everyone get back to your seats." Kaji stated as he walked into the room. "There's nothing to see there."

"Sensei, do you know what's going on?" Kotori asked.

"Nothing important. Don't mind it." he said, but they clearly saw an annoyed expression on his face, as if he just remembered something he didn't like.

"Hey, kids!" Hyakurei exclaimed cheerfully as he opened the door. "Oh? Kaji, you're still here? Did I come too early?"

"No. I just came too late." he said.

The lanky teacher nodded thoughtfully.

"Menimienai's looking for you. It's about those three..."

Kaji's eye twitched, and with a frustrated sigh he left the room.

Seeing that his mood seemed to be worse than usual, the students looked at Hyakurei expectantly. Hyakurei smiled.

"We're having new teachers. They're managing their registrations right now. They just happen to be people he knows."

Immediately, several of them became excited.

"New teachers!" Fushigina-Hikari couldn't hold herself from jumping in joy.

"I hope they're friendly..." Oni-Giri nervously whispered to himself.

"Oh, they're a friendly bunch alright! Don't worry!" Hyakurei reassured, not noticing that Oni-Giri had flinched from realizing he had been heard. "Though it'll take a while before they join us, so don't think about it for now. Besides... We have a pop quiz!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"


	20. Day 16 (Tuesday)

Yesterday's events were quickly forgotten. Class resumed just like normal. However, the students now had to face a sudden pop quiz from Koinuka.

_'Damn it! First Math, now Literature! Is this entire week going to be a pop quiz?!' _Tomoki scratched his hair in frustration. _'Who are these people?! This isn't Literature anymore, but History!'_

_'Ahh! It's him!'' _Kotori nodded to herself._'But this... who is this?'_

Takoya-Ki was tempted to flip the table.

Question 1:

This yokai is known for having a mischievous behavior. He is invisible. Witnesses claim to see floating clothes when they see this yokai.

(Mr. Principal!) Kotori wrote.

_'I know who, but what the hell is his name?!' _Tomoki grumbled.

(Principal Menimienai!) Fushigina-Hikari wrote.

Takoya-Ki glared at the paper.

_'I-Is it not impolite to just write his name?' _Oni-Giri bit his lip. (Menimienai-san) he wrote.

(Menimienai) Kaika-Ibara wrote with a deadpan stare.

_'... Is this Menimienai? Or the disciple he keeps doting on?' _ Momen-Otoko blinked. _'... I'll stay safe for now.' _(Menimienai)

They kept going through various descriptions until they reached the final question.

Question 10:

The most beautiful yokai in the world.

(KOINUKA) they wrote simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Koinuka stifled her laughter as she hid her smile beneath a fan.


	21. Day 17 (Wednesday)

The first week of scavenger hunt has just begun. Without even taking much time inside the classroom, Noda had announced the beginning of the hunt and left just like that.

They were free to search anywhere as long as it is within school grounds.

"This must mean that these items are really only in school." Kotori said, perplexed.

"That's a relief... If it had been the entire world..." Oni-Giri sighed. The two glanced each other, and paled at the thought.

Team 1: Kotori and Oni-Giri

"Let's recap. Our list is..." Kotori trailed off, taking out the paper.

.

Kotori and Oni-Giri's scavenger hunt list:

\- Mightier than a sword

\- Affidavit of the most beloved

\- I'm so hungry I have anger issues

.

Oni-Giri scrunched up his eyebrows and frowned.

"I can't think of anything that could fit these three..." he admitted.

"A pen and Giggles." Kotori declared.

Oni-Giri gaped at her.

"We have a pen, so that one's done. We should get a Giggles in the cafeteria."

"How... How did you know?" the small yokai asked, amazed. She smiled and scratched her cheek embarrassedly.

"Both of them are phrases in the living world. Giggles had a commercial where someone really hungry kept being angry before they gave him a Giggles." she explained, pondering how to explain about the mightier than a sword since Oni-Giri still doesn't know the existence of internet.

Luckily that seemed to be enough information. The yokai's eyes were already sparkling.

After taking a Giggles, the two returned back to their list.

"... This last one is the most difficult."

"Mmhm."

_'Why does it have such an ambiguous meaning...' _the two thought.

"I don't think affidavit has a hidden meaning. This 'most beloved' is the real problem. We have to figure out who to ask an affidavit from." Kotori thought aloud. "Maybe... that new teacher?"

"But Kazuki-sensei is quite famous too." Oni-Giri pointed out.

The two sighed.

"... We should check the teacher's room." she said, gaining an idea. "Isn't Kazuki-sensei usually busy doing concerts? If he's not there, then it's probably the new teacher! I doubt that Noda-sensei would let scavenger hunt targets away. That'd be cheating."

Oni-Giri immediately lit up.

But the truth was something neither of the two could guess.

"EHHH?! Both Kazuki-sensei and the new teacher isn't here?!"

Noda nodded.

"Kazuki-san is on a world tour as we speak. Oh, but he said he'd return in time for class tomorrow. Don't worry. As for the new teacher... She's shooting a movie in Greenland right now." he told them.

Kotori and Oni-Giri stared at him blankly.

"You two are looking for the 'affidavit of the most beloved', aren't you?" he smiled, "In that case, I'll give you a hint. Literally speaking, that person is much more loved than Kazuki and the new teacher combined."

Someone more loved than Kazuki and the new teacher?

The two had blank faces still as they left the office.

Suddenly, Oni-Giri had a thought.

"Kotori-san, if we compare the amount of souls accumulated in the non-living world and compare them with the amount of plants in existence, which one has more number?" he asked.

"H-Huh? I don't know..?"

"... Then, what if we convert those trees to the fruits or flowers instead..?"

"If you count it via the accumulation since the beginning of time, then of course the fruits and flowers!"

The two had an eureka moment.

_"My friends? Mm... Do you know my tale? When they were about to die, I would go to their tree and pick them up to follow me as spirits."_

"Momen-Otoko!"


	22. Day 18 (Thursday)

"We have to act out 'Romsel and Jultel and the Three Musketeer Dwarves?" The class repeated, the human ghosts turning pale.

"Indeed! The play is a masterpiece of this time. It is what you'd usually say... the hype!" Kazuki winked. "Surely the spirit of opera is burning within you at this moment!"

"Ha ha ha ha." Tomoki was laughing very dryly with a deadpanned expression.

"Yes! I'm feeling the spirit!" Fushigina-Hikari's eyes were burning as she clenched her hands in anticipation. "How will we decide the roles, sensei?!"

"Yes, very good. I like your spirit." Kazuki nodded approvingly as he smiled. "We'll be acting out Romsel and Jultel's final scene only, since it's the most famous part of the movie. Considering that your class consists mostly on females, the males will have to do repeats."

The males flinched.

"Since it's just the first time, I'll allow you to act with the script in hand. I expect you to memorize the lines by next week!" the maestro's smile widened. "Alright, we'll start with Takoya-Ki and Oni-Giri!"

_'W-What?!' _ Oni-Giri's eyes widened. _'M-Me?!" _

He nervously glanced at the most violent girl of the class. As they expected, she was already fuming.

"Ha?! _Hell no-!_" she crossed her arms, glaring at them.

"It's the test, Takoya-Ki-san." Kazuki calmly said. "It's just a few lines."

The octopus yokai clicked her tongue. Grumblingly, she opened the script given to them when they entered class. She only read a few lines before she turned blue and ran out of the classroom with a hand covering her mouth.

"... Let's postpone her turn to next week." Kazuki decided. "Kaika-Ibara, your turn."

Kaika-Ibara nodded. She stepped forward to face Oni-Giri with the script in hand and, to the surprise of her friends, recited the lines smoothly.

"Oh, Romsel. Why must you be Romsel. To think that we are actually of the same blood."

... Too smoothly.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed at seeing the class, except for Kotori and Tomoki, clapping enthusiastically.

"I believe this is time for special training."


	23. Day 19 (Friday)

Kaji nodded approvingly when the entire class managed to walk back and forth through the walls.

"Good. You all pass. You're actually also required to practice how to go through things like tables, but those are easier, so we'll skip them. The next thing you'll learn is flight." As he said that, he demonstrated it and flew two feet in the air.

The students' eyes began to sparkle.

"Flight... We're really learning how to fly..." Kotori muttered excitedly with her hands clasped together.

_'I won't need to tire myself by walking once I learn this.' _ Tomoki smirked.

"Can we still use this underwater?" Takoya-Ki crossed her arms as she frowned.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you can." Kaji answered. "Water won't affect us unless we want them to. Hell, we're not even alive. Even if you drown somehow, it won't matter."

"That sounds very nice." Takoya-Ki deadpanned.

"Anyway..." he clapped his hands to gain their attention, seeing that a few were already chatting amongst themselves due to excitement. "Flying is the same as walking through walls, through sheer willpower. You have to imagine yourselves flying and believe you're doing it. Try."

None of them aside from Momen-Otoko managed to. Kaji sighed exasperatedly.

"It's difficult to imagine ourselves flying, sensei. We've never experienced it." Kaika-Ibara informed as she raised a hand.

"... I suppose that's true. Fine, then I'll let you all experience it first."

"... How?" Oni-Giri asked, having a bad feeling.

He didn't reply and just motioned them to come outside. Once they were, they were told to sit on top of a gigantic Rascallion. Dread filled their hearts.

"Kaji..?" Momen-Otoko, the only one exempted from it, called out fearfully.

"Rascallion."

With a loud growl, the hell hound suddenly launched itself high up into the air before he suddenly shrunk and flew down swiftly into the teacher's arms, wagging its tail.

There was a horrible scream that night.


	24. Day 20 (Saturday)

Asking for an affidavit from Momen-Otoko had been easy. The yokai was confused as to why Menimienai decided to put him in his little game, but didn't think much of it.

"With this, we're finally done with out scavenger hunt! Thanks." Kotori smiled and she gripped the small paper containing the affidavit in her hand.

"You are? I haven't even solved the first one yet." Momen-Otoko widened his eyes, amazed.

"Well, you're working alone, so it's harder for you." the girl remarked before she patted Oni-Giri's head with ease due to his short stature. "We wouldn't have solved the clue about you if not for Oni-Giri!"

The small yokai blushed flusteredly, but made no move to refuse her head pats.

"I-it's nothing amazing. Kotori-san solved two of them instantly!" he denied.

"T-Two?!" Momen-Otoko's eyes grew wider, staring at her, then the smaller yokai, in disbelief. "I... Am I that bad at this?"

"What clues did you get? Is it that hard?" Oni-Giri asked curiously as he peered closer to the paper on the table before them. When they entered Momen-Otoko's house, he had been trying to solve the clues, but failed.

When he read what was written, he immediately turned silent.

"This... " he sweated. "I don't think I have any idea what these things are either."

"What? What? Lemme see." Kotori also peered in to look. "... Yep, no idea what these are either."

The two gave him sympathetic pats on his shoulder, to which he just laughed awkwardly at.


	25. Day 21 (Sunday)

**My school is finally starting extra classes to prepare for national exams, so updates might take longer than usual. **

Heavy rain fell from the sky that night.

Fushigina-Hikari frowned widely at that. With a sigh, she jumped towards her couch and laid down lazily.

"Aahhh! I'm bored!" she pouted.

Strangely, rain is the same for the ghosts as it is for the living. Although it doesn't really have much effect on ghosts, but it could still wet their clothes. They'd rather avoid that, so most choose to stay inside during this weather.

The golden-haired yokai sighed even more when she remembered that Kotori had gone on an errand that day. It was only her in the quiet dorm.

She sulked.


	26. Day 22 (Monday)

Kotori once thought that when she died, she might actually miss math one day.

She was wrong.

The girl stared at the unspeakable number that was written as her score. Considering their background knowledges on math, each student was given different questions. Because she died when she was in highschool, she was naturally given highschool level materials while her yokai friends were given the basics.

Looking at the high scores most of them got, mostly for getting the easy questions instead, she felt wronged. She changed her mind quickly when she saw an egg on Momen-Otoko's sheet. The poor yokai still couldn't differentiate numbers.

"Hey, how did you do on the test?" Tomoki asked as he peered into her paper from behind. "... Oh."

"I did badly. I know." Kotori replied with a deadpan look on her test. "What did you get?"

90

Seeing her look of disbelief, Tomoki tried to resist from snickering.

"Don't feel bad. I can tutor you if you want." he smiled brightly.

"Ah, thank-"

"You're going to tutor us, Tomoki?! Thank you so much!" Fushigina-Hikari exclaimed suddenly, having listened in to their conversation since she was sitting next to Kotori. "Guys! Tomoki's gonna teach us math!"

"R-Really?" Oni-Giri's eyes sparkled.

"I-I'm afraid I'll just be a nuisance to your studies..." Momen-Otoko mumbled.

"Nonsense! We're all friends here, we'll teach you how math works!" Fushigina-Hikari reassured him, patting his head.

"Screw math. I won't be joining." Takoya-Ki snorted and abruptly left class.

Because of this, Kotori and Fushigina-Hikari immediately turned towards Kaika-Ibara and attacked her using puppy dog eyes. The female yokai sweatdropped.

"Alright, alright. I'll join."

"YAY!"

Tomoki trembled in anger at the sight of all these people inviting themselves.

_'I didn't invite all of you-!'_


	27. Day 23 (Tuesday)

Koinuka was meeting a beautiful woman, who, upon reading the papers Koinuka had brought suddenly transformed into a ghastly appearance.

"_Impossible-_! _I'm _the most beautiful!" she snarled, glaring at the fox yokai. "You-! You're lying!"

"Oh, but I received signatures from the parties involved that confirms their statements." Koinuka smiled innocently.

"No-! I refuse to believe this!"

_'Fufufu~~' _ she tried to hold in her amused smile. _'I_ _wonder if I should tell her~'_

What really happened...

"Signatures? What are those?" Momen-Otoko asked with a blink.

"It's a symbol humans draw that are unique to them only. They're usually in the shape of letters, lines, or waves that are written in different ways." Koinuka explained to the class. "We'll need you to sign this paper with them before you take your exam results~"

"I-I'm not sure I know how to make one..." Oni-Giri fidgeted.

"Oh, don't worry! It's just something like this."

Koinuka drew a random signature on the board.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Easy, right? Since it's just your first time, your signatures don't need to be your permanent ones right now." she smiled.

The students nodded understandingly and began to excitedly write down signatures made up on the spot on the paper she passed around.

But Kotori and Tomoki was staring at her with curious and suspicious eyes respectively.

_'Why would we need to put our signatures..?'_

They'll never know.


End file.
